1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an strain measuring apparatus for analyzing a stability of a steel structure and a method thereof, and particularly to an improved strain measuring apparatus for analyzing a stability of a steel structure and a method thereof which are capable of converting a value read using a strain gauge at a construction site into an estimation value for thus measuring the current strain of a steel structure.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, a surface corrosion and a defect of a welded portion of a steel structure has been checked by a visual method and non-destructive method. In addition, as other methods, there are known a radiation transmission test, a ultra wave test, a liquid penetration test, etc. for checking a stability of a steel structure at a construction site.
However, the above-described conventional stability checking methods are directed to measuring a deterioration of a steel structure. Therefore, the conventional methods have a disadvantage in that it is impossible to estimate a strains state of a steel structure, so that a static weight test is generally used for estimating a strain state based on a measured data of a weight-variation relationship by loading an actual weight onto a steel structure for thereby checking a stability of a structure.
However, the above-described method is directed to evaluating a strength of a steel structure. Therefore, it takes long time for performing a weight test and the testing method is very complicated. In addition, there are many limitations in manpower and testing site environment.